


Kiss

by Kuriitama



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriitama/pseuds/Kuriitama
Summary: Bagaimana engkau ketika mencium orang yang kau kasihi... atau bahkan orang yang kau sebali? Apakah perlu sebuah romantisme? Apa kau nanti ia di tengah candaan? Atau sebagai pelampiasan di tengah perkelahian?Proani drabbles--segala kisah singkat kehidupan sehari-hari dengan bumbu satu-dua kecupan entah platonik, romantis, ataupun humoris.[Chapter 3: KenRyo - Mana Kau Tahu Soal Siapa yang Sebenarnya Jadi Pemenang Game Iseng Ini?]





	1. SoushiSora - Bagaimana Kelahimu Bisa Berujung Adu Lumatan Bibir?

Kadang Soushi dan Sora saling bercanda,

Dan kadang-kadang guyonan kasual pun bisa meledak jadi bahan pertengkaran.

Semuanya bermulai dari candaan kasual (dan iri seriusnya) Sora soal betapa sok playboy dan sok gantengnya Soushi, yang tentu saja dibalas si pemuda satunya dengan ledekan bangga. Toh memang benaria tampan dan populer kan? Sora sendiri tak mau kalah, bersikeras ngotot membalas ledekan meski tahu makin sini ia makin kalah argumen dengan si pria tampan nan tiggi itu. Terus begitu hingga lama-lama Sora emosi, letupan sebal pun berbuah rutukan sakral:

"Sok jago kamu soal wanita! Padahal paling ciuman sama cewek pun juga belum pernah!!"

Dan demi apa harga diri Soushi sebagai lelaki pun turut melunjak, di situasi yang tak biasa ini ia menangkap kepala Sora, sengaja mengacak-acak wajahnya selagi ia melumat ganas. Kemana? Dengan apa? Kalau tangannya sibuk, sisa apalagi. Yang bergerak menyerang ke arah Sora adalah kepala Soushi sendiri.

Bibir keduanya bertumbukan. Sama sekali bukan dalam situasi romansa. Oh ayolah, mereka sedang bertengkar disini! Yang terlihat ini lebih seperti adu panco namun dengan jaringan bibir! Sungguh... cara bertengkar yang mencengangkan. Sora sendiri jelas kaget, tak ayal ia berontak. Sementara Soushi? Jelas sama kagetnya. Memang benar ia yang memulai perkara, ia duluan yang mengajak duel. Namun mana paham ia dengan impuls sendiri yang saat ini hanya berpikir tentang bagaimana untuk membungkam Sora? Masa bodoh dengan logika atau bahkan soal Sora yang berontak bak ikan lele naik ke udara--ini soal pertaruhan harga diri lelakinya.

((Atau mungkin ada hal lain yang belum Soushi sadari. Siapa tahu.))

Dan berapa menit--entah--dihabiskan keduanya dalam pertengkaran, pergulatan bisu, meski esensinya tetap sama.

Bibir lawan bibir. Mulut saling membisukan.

Ck, Soushi membatin,

'Pertengkaran anak-anak begini--'

Kenapa ia berujung meladeni, ya?

Ups, sepertinya sang pria muda berakal kita yang satu ini telah terbawa suasana.

.

.

Setelahnya, ketika Nozomu melihat Sora berikut muka masam dan wajah yang acak-acakannya sungguh luar biasa,

dan bertanya tanpa dosa (karena memang bukan dosa Nozomu),

"Loh Sora? Bibirmu njedhir(1) kena apa????"

Sora pun hanya manyun--makin memajukan bibir yang merekah merah bahkan bengkak itu sambil menatap penuh dendam pada oknum Kagurazaka Soushi yangdi satu sisi sedang sibuk mengobati lecet di bibirnya. Lumatan ganas dibalas gigitan, rupanya baik Soushi maupun Sora tak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Apa lihat-lihat. Kamu duluan tahu." Bibir Soushi nyeri ketika ia membalas aura dengan argumen, sementara Sora sendiri masih tetap manyun karena tak mudah bicara dalam keadaan bibir tak benar.

Habis ini Sora mau mencari Mori, merengek sambil berdoa agar biar bibir Soushi rata saja sekalian saking ia menganggap nista pemuda itu.

Sementara Sora hengkang dengan rutukan bisu, Nozomu pun hanya angkat alis gagal paham. Habis apa mereka--habis saling gesek bibir pakai amplas kah? Ia mengedikkan bahu saja. Mau bertanya pada Soushi pun sepertinya percuma, yang bersangkutan lanjut diam seribu bahasa setelah kalimat terakhirnya tadi.

Lagipula mau bagaimana tidak diam, orang Soushi sendiri sedang terlarut dalam pikirnya.

Pikiran kecil namun hina tentang setitik flashback--di mana jelas terbayang bagaimana wajah Sora tadi ketika kewalahan karena 'perkelahian' keduanya. Bagaimana sengal napasnya memburu, dan bagaimana ia melawan dalam desperasi--memanggil nama Soushi dengan nada yang sungguh sangat er--

\--whoops!! Kagurazaka-kun, berhentilah sebelum kamu lupa diri!

.

.

Ia pun menimbang,

Haruskah ia pura-pura lupa soal ini?

Atau bagaimana kalau besok-besok ia melontar ledek lagi?

Apalagi ketik 'berkelahi'... dengan Sora,

rasanya tak seburuk itu.

.

.

"Hmph,"

Tak sengaja, Soushi tersenyum--nyaris menyeringai sendiri. Bibirnya nyeri, namun entah kenapa ia lupa akan perihnya.

Dan sisa Nozomu, melongo sendiri sambil agak begidik. Astaga, wajah senpai-nya barusan terlihat seperti villain besar serial film suspense!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Njedhir: bahasa Jawanya bengkak wwww (hanya untuk bibir)
> 
> A/N: Tobat astg kau dasar Sosis--- #g


	2. ShikiTsubasa - Apa Benar Seenaknya Menggoda Orang Dapat Membuatmu Didepak dari Ranjang?

Shiki ~~\--~~ sekalinya berkencan dan bercumbu dengan ranjang, akan sulit dipisahkan.  
  
Sebuah pengetahuan umum bagi member SolidS, dan tentu semua pun maklum mengingat bagaimana Shiki nekat kerja rodi apabila memang waktunya ia berkarya dengan musiknya. Karena saking dedikasinya ia hingga bahkan rela melepas tidur demi melodi, untuk apa menghalangi saat ketika ia temu kangen dengan bantal dan selimutnya, bukan?  
  
Tapi tidak hari ini, tidak ketika mereka membutuhkan Shiki pagi ini. Mau apa mereka kalau melakukan rapat unit tanpa hadirnya sang _leader_?

Maka jangan kau salahkan Tsubasa, ketika ia dengan ramainya mendobrak masuk dalam kamar Shiki--seolah itu sudah kamarnya sendiri ~~\--~~ mengusik damainya mimpi sang pemuda berambut keunguan sambil berkoar penuh percaya diri,

"Oi oi bangun, apa kamu lupa jadwal hari ini apa ~~\--~~ "  
  
Tsubasa sendiri mengomel sambil membukakan tirai kamar sang leader. Alih-alih terbangun oleh cahaya mentari yang datang mampir, Shiki malah membangun benteng dengan selimutnya. Sambil malas pun berdoa dalam hati: semoga selimutnya ini cukup tebal untuk menangkal suara cerewet nan ceriwis Tsubasa. Biar saja. Meski suka suara sang pemuda pirang ketika bernyanyi, kalau bicara biasa apalagi mengomel di waktu tidurnya sih beda urusan sudah.  
  
'Idih,' Tsubasa mencibir ketika melihat reaksi Shiki. Jelek sekali, seolah ada kura-kura besar di atas ranjang.  
  
Dan saking habis akalnya, begitu saja ia terpikir akan imej dirinya di lagu-lagu yang Shiki ciptakan untuknya ~~\--~~ sebuah ide Hina muncul. Dengan gaya nakal layaknya ketika ia menyanyi, Tsubasa pun beringsut di atas ~~gundukan kurakura~~ Shiki. Sigap ia menyibak selimut pemuda bersangkutan ~~\--~~ dan meski singkat sempat saja ia mengecup pipi danberbisik,  
  
"Pagi, _darling_ ~ kalau tak segera bangun sekarang, aku bakal membuat kamu 'bangun' dengan godaanku loh~?"  
  
Detik berikutnya berlalu begitu cepat, saking terkebutnya hingga dunia seolah berputar di benak Tsubasa.  
  
Terang saja, Shiki melemparnya dari kasur seketika. Tsubasa terjungkal keluar kasur. _Ouch_ betapa sakitnya terpental oleh sundulan kura-kura besar penguasa kasur ~~\--~~  
  
Dan Shiki? Ia tidur lagi ~~\--~~ sengaja tak mau menyembulkan muka hingga beberapa menit ke depan. Karena ia sendiri menahan tawa ketika mendengar Tsubasa tertatih di lantai. Sama saja, karena Tsubasa sendiri sempat melepas sedetik suara tawa bodoh saking lupanya kalau di ruangan ini ia tak sendiri.

Keduanya begitu saja sejenak. Shiki dalam selimutnya serta Tsubasa beralas lantai. Tidak dulu mereka bertukar sapa, caci, atau bahkan setitik suara. Dibiarkan saja beberapa menit berlalu sebelum Shiki bangun sendiri, dengan rambut acak-acakan bekas tersapu selimut, menyapa Tsubasa dengan sepatah kata "Pagi."

Memang lama jeda yang mereka luangkan, memang sengaja.

Karena kalau segera saling menatap, bisa-bisa keduanya mati kutu.

.

.

Karena malu.

Mau berapa kali ciuman apalagi kata 'darling' dan 'honey' yang terlontar pun, tetap saja kadang keduanya lupa cara menenangkan debaran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Geli sendiri pas nulis ShikiTsuba malu-malu soalnya malu-maluin sumpah yslm. #heh


	3. KensukeRyota - Mana Kau Tahu Soal Siapa yang Sebenarnya Jadi Pemenang Game Iseng Ini?

Konon ketika ada pemuda berduaan, yang ketiganya itu namanya setan.

Sudah setan Ryota menyebut kala mendadak Kensuke menyenggolnya—meski hanya toelan ringan, tetap saja rasa kagetnya membuat majalah fashion yang Ryota baca nyaris terbang. Seketika ia melirik tajam ke arah pelaku, dalam sipit picingan matanya seolah bicara lantang: ‘awas saja kalau kamu menggangguku bukan karena urusan penting’.

Kensuke sendiri balas tersenyum cerah—entah tak peka atau memang sengaja menguatkan batin dari hujam tatapan dingin—sambil menghempaskan diri di sofa dan menatap Ryota lagi. Hal yang kemudian diucapkan Kensuke adalah,

“Aku bosan nih, kita main _truth or dare_ yuk?”

membuat sebuah boneka _Arainu_ ukuran tanggung melesat tepat menampar mukanya.

Seketika Kensuke menjerit—entah kaget entah kesakitan sungguhan.

Dan Ryota sendiri _badmood_ (sampai di halaman berapa tadi ia baca majalah?), tak berniat ambil pusing apalagi mengasihani Kensuke dan keluh kesahnya soal penyoknya hidung (lagipula mana mungkin hidung bakal bengkong hanya karena menerima ‘ciuman’ sebuah boneka?). Bukan keji menurut kamus perilaku Ryota ketika ia menjawab lugas pada ajakan tadi, “nggak mau.”.

Rintihan Kensuke otomatis berubah menjadi ungkapan kecewa panjang—nyaris ia cemberut namun tak jadi. Ia punya ide… mungkin?

“Ayolah, Ryo—yang menang nanti bisa meminta apapun pada yang kalah, deh?” tawar Kensuke.

“Termasuk memintamu untuk berhenti mengajakku main aneh-aneh—plus mentraktirku tiap kali makan cake selama setahun penuh?”

…tunggu dulu. Kenapa syaratnya berat—

Kensuke tertawa kecut.

“Baiklah aku setuju.”

Bukan, bukan Kensuke yang bicara setuju melainkan Ryota yang mendadak member pernyataan sebagai respon pertanyaannya sendiri. Sungguh luar binasa ketika Ryota mendadak berubah pikiran dan menyetujui, bahkan tersenyum setancoret penuh percaya diri sambil menutup majalahnya. Kesempatan—batin Ryota. Kapan lagi ia bisa mengendalikan Kensuke— _plus_ mendapat bonus traktiran? Meski yang nomer dua bukan masalah, sih. Toh kue-kue buatan Kouki juga tak kalah enak ketimbang produk toko.

“Ayo. Tunggu apa lagi.” Kensuke nyaris menyesal ketika Ryota malah dengan tak sabaran menuntut permainan yang tadinya ia respon negatif. Kalau nasibnya buruk bisa-bisa ludes gajinya buat memberi makan rekan sendiri. Tapi namanya lelaki tentu tak akan menarik balik ucapannya. Mau tak mau Kensuke mengeluarkan koin, dan Ryota sigap saja menanggapi dengan menyebut taruhan, “ekor”.

“Oke, aku yang kepala—oh, aku paham kenapa Ryota maunya ekor. Pasti maksudnya biar aku yang jadi kepala keluarga ya, hehe~”

“…buruan lempar koinnya atau kupukul lebih keras kau nanti.”

Tak mau gegar otak, Kensuke pun segera melempar koin di udara dan menangkapnya. Setelah dibuka di telapak tangan, rupanya simbol kepala yang keluar.

“Hehehe—” Tawa Kensuke tentu tidak lama-lama, karena di sampingnya Ryota sendiri sudah menatap seolah mau membunuh padanya. Astaga, padahal bukan salah Kensuke karena yang memilih ekor duluan Ryota dan yang membuat koin jatuh dengan kepala di atas adalah gravitasi, “p-pilih _truth_ atau _dare_?”

Ryota berhenti mendelik—selain karena matanya capek, ia juga butuh berpikir. Kalau pilih _dare_ , resiko kalahnya pasti besar. Jelas saja karena Kensuke tahu kelemahan terbesarnya—serangga.

“ _Truth_ ,” lagipula apa yang bakal ditanya Keisuke padanya, sih? Paling juga nanya kemarin tidurnya ngorok atau ng—

“Oke—kalau gitu jawab pertanyaanku: a-apa Ryo mau jadi teman kencanku?!?!?!??”

…hah?

Ryota melotot jelek. Kensuke gelagapan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya ganas—awas bekas garukan kukunya mulai kelihatan—

“…err, maksudku menemani latihan kencan buat referensi _reality show_ , atau sesekali pura-pura jadi pacar—atau bahkan kalau mau coba sungguhan aku tak keberatan—nggak sih AKU BERCANDA HAHAHA AKU SERIUS CUMA BERCAN—”

Paniknya Kensuke mereda sesaat—hanya untuk digantikan oleh rasa terkejut yang lebih parah ketika Ryota begitu saja memotong jarak antara keduanya dengan berani. Tipis dan singkat bibir mereka bertemu, hingga yang bisa Kensuke ingat tinggal bagaimana jantungnya meletup seolah kabur dari tubuhnya dan juga bagaimana ketika setelahnya Ryota menatapnya, sok memasang ekspresi tegar nan teguh meski merahnya telinga sudah sampai menjalar ke pipi. Masih saja nada bicaranya percaya diri padahal ada getaran ketika suaranya menggema di hadapan Kensuke,

“—”

Momen seolah terhenti sesaat ketika satu kalimat Ryota menyeruak mengisi heningnya ruangan.

“— _jaa_ , sudah kujawab kan. Yang menang aku, mulai besok jangan lagi ajak aku dalam permainan tak jelas dan jangan lupa mentraktirku makan kue.” Ryota cepat-cepat membuka majalahnya, sengaja menutup wajahnya agar Kensuke tak mendapat celah untuk mengintip.

Sisa pemuda yang berambut _navy_ , awalnya terhenyak dan menganga namun beberapa detik setelahnya malah tertawa. Campuran lega, puas, dan malu sendiri ketika mengingat bagaimana tatapan tak biasa Ryota tertuju padanya, berikut satu kalimat yang masih saja terngiang sampai sekarang,

_[“Tentu saja kamu tahu apa jawabanku, dasar bodoh.”]_

“Memangnya yang tadi itu dihitung jawaban? Lagipula satu ronde saja belum, giliranku manaaaa?” Kensuke berujar sok retorik namun sambil tertawa, sama sekali tak ada ledekan saking banyaknya sela cengengesan dalam kalimatnya.

Masa bodoh, Ryota tak peduli. Kalau bisa sih, ia ingin pura-pura tak peduli apapun selama seharian ini. Habis kalau ia pikir-pikir lagi—entah siapa yang sebenarnya menang dalam permainan ini. Mungkin memang ia yang dikata menang karena sukses (sepihak) mengklaim hadiahnya.

Tapi mengingat bagaimana senyum lebar Kensuke bahkan tak pudar sampai waktu makan malam GROWTH, entah kenapa batin Ryota merasa begitu tertindas hingga ingin ia sekali lagi menampar wajah Kensuke dengan mangkuk miso yang ia bawa. Andai tak ingat kalau Kouki ada disana, mungkin sudah kisaran sepuluh mangkok yang terbang, sih.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #tapuccNemon2k18


	4. ShuEichi – Bagaimana Kalau Kau Lamar Saja Ia yang Sudah Seolah Istrimu Itu?

ShuEichi – Bagaimana Kalau Kau Lamar Saja Ia yang Sudah Seolah Istrimu Itu?

.  
.

Kala itu Shu terlihat begitu lelah.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam lebih ketika sang leader Quell masuk ke dalam dorm. Tentu saja yang menyambut sisa Eichi (yang sengaja begadang demi menunggu pria bersangkutan pulang). Ichiru dan Issei? Tentu keduanya sudah pulas di kamar masing-masing. Tentunya ada aturan bahwa anak-anak dilarang terjaga melebihi jam tidur mereka, bukan?

Shu sendiri, terlihat sedikit lebih berantakan dari biasanya, langsung membanting diri di sofa. Eichi yang melihat gerak-geriknya tentu paham soal apa yang harus ia lakukan. Alih-alih menghampiri Shu, pemuda itu malah beringsut ke dapur.

“Tunggu sebentar, ya?”

Ucapan Eichi yang menggema di ruangan itu membuat Shu mengukir senyum tipis. Cakap betul pemuda satu itu, begitu tahu apa yang Shu butuhkan tanpa perlu diutarakan. Sinkronnya pikir mereka sungguh menakjubkan, pikir Shu. Mungkin suatu hari ia bakal benar-benar melamar pemuda keibuan itu kalau nuansa ini terus saja berlangsung hingga ia terlena sepenuhnya.

...haha.

Shu tersenyum sendiri akibat bayangan yang terlintas di pikirannya, tak sadar kalau sejak tadi ia sudah setengah bermimpi—bahkan terbawa makin jauh ke dunia khayal.

.

“Shu?”

Bukan hal mengejutkan ketika Eichi mendapati pemuda itu malah ketiduran di sofa duluan saat ia datang membawakan dua mug minuman hangat (yang tentunya bukan kopi). Tak biasanya Shu menampakkan sisi lemahnya, hal yang membuat Eichi merasa sedikit senang karena ia bisa menjadi satu dari sedikit saksi. Tapi ia sendiri pun dihadapkan dengan dilema baru, haruskah ia membangunkan Shu sekarang? Atau kudukah ia meminum dua mug susu hangat agar tidak mubazir? 

Eichi yang hampir menyentuh Shu untuk membangunkannya pun malah dihadapi dengan dilema baru lagi: pemuda yang tertidur di hadapannya ini... semakin dekat dilihat memang semakin menawan...?

...?

—oh astaga, apa yang baru saja Eichi pikirkan—?

Ia terjingkat—melompat sendiri dengan wajah yang merah padam sendiri saking malunya pada kelakuan dan pikiran sendiri. Maunya sambil terjungkal yang jauh saja sekalian agar dia bisa melenyapkan pandangan ‘tak benar’nya akan Shu.

Namun uh—oh, sayang sekali. Terlambat bagi Eichi untuk mundur, karena belum satu langkah ia menjauh sesuatu terlanjut menahan pergelangan tangannya duluan.  
Satu hal yang menurut Eichi lebih mendebarkan dari adegan film thriller pun terjadi. Safir bertemu emerald—Eichi sendiri seolah terbius pandangan Shu ketika yang bersangkutan mendadak membuka mata, membuatnya tak berkutik untuk berontak bahkan untuk sekedar bersuara sekali pun. Dan sementara yang pemuda berambut bak bulu domba itu panik sendiri—Shu yang setengah bangun pun tentu tak kuat menahan dirinya. 

Eichi begitu manis, pikir Shu ketika begitu saja ia mendongakkan kepala serta melingkarkan sebelah tangan yang bebas pada tengkuk Eichi. Begitu manis tindak-tanduk Eichi, gelagatnya, pola pikirnya—caranya memahami orang,

—dan bibirnya. Manis, tak ada satu pun dari sisi Eichi yang tidak.

Beberapa detik kemudian ciuman lembut itu terputus, menyisakan Shu yang tersenyum hangat meski dalam lelahnya.

Bagaimana ia tidak tersenyum ketika ekspresi kaget gelagapan disertai padamnya rona wajah Eichi saat ini sungguh jadi pemandangan yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan tiap kali melihat?

Mungkin memang lebih baik Shu lamar saja pemuda itu di momentum ini—bercanda, sih. Ia baru akan melamar Eichi ketika sudah siap dengan segala rencana dan perangkat—termasuk seperangkat alat rekam untuk memastikan bahwa ekspresi Eichi di saat itu tak akan luput ia abadikan.


End file.
